The present invention relates to a data arranging method and a medium for recording or transferring data or the like to be recorded on a digital video disk and a digital audio disk, and a signal processing apparatus for processing the data.
Recently, digital video disks have been developed as optical disks in addition to conventional compact disks (hereinafter referred to as "CDs") for audio usage, and players for such digital video disks have also been developed. In particular, the digital video disks include a kind of disk which is about the same size (12 cm in diameter) as the conventional CDs and is designed such that about two hours of picture information can be recorded on and reproduced from that disk. For such digital video disks, there is a format which allows for voices or music in eight different languages as well as superimposed information in thirty two different languages to be recorded on the same disk in addition to picture information.
Again, digital video disks have been developed which can record voices or music in multiple languages in addition to main picture information while having the same size as conventional CDs.
If such digital video disks become available on the market, there would be a natural demand to reproduce music or voice (audio signals) portions from new digital video disks as well as from the conventional CDs. The recording systems for audio signals include a compression system and a linear PCM system. If one considers a video disk from which audio signals containing music voice and information can be reproduced by an exclusive audio player, it is effective to record data by the linear PCM technique used for conventional CDs. However, if multiple kinds of data are recorded on a recording medium, it becomes necessary to synchronize reproduction timings of the data with one another. In such a case, it is desirable that the data be handled easily and effectively.